memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Basics, Part I (episode)
On a mission to rescue Chakotay's son from Maje Culluh, Voyager is captured by the Kazon-Nistrim in a sneak attack, the crew taken hostage, and Paris is believed to be dead. (Season Finale) Summary , Janeway and Torres realize they're not alone on Hanon IV.]] Lieutenant Tuvok visits Lon Suder in his quarters to find that the confined sociopath has created a new hybrid species of orchid. He wants to name it the Tuvok orchid in honor of the assistance the Vulcan has given him. He also has a plan to develop the airponics vegetable garden, which Tuvok promises to mention to Captain Kathryn Janeway. As the two of them begin Suder's therapy session, the bridge receives a hail from an unmanned Kazon buoy. It is Seska, a former member of Commander Chakotay's Maquis crew who turned out to be a spy. She says that she has borne Chakotay's son, which infuriated Maje Culluh of the Kazon-Nistrim, and the boy is in danger of becoming a slave. She begs Chakotay to help her. Troubled by the message and unsure of what to do, Chakotay talks privately with Janeway. Although they both know that Seska is capable of conceiving such a plan to lure Voyager into a Kazon trap, Seska claimed previously that she impregnated herself with Chakotay's DNA and the baby in the message looked part Human. Janeway assures Chakotay that the crew is behind him if he wants to mount a rescue mission but he goes to his quarters to consider it. There he experiences a vision quest and sees his father, who reminds him of how the white men raped women from their tribe and the people embraced the children as their own. His father gently insists the boy is a part of Chakotay and is therefore his responsibility. Janeway holds a meeting of the senior staff, where they come up with several ways to fight off a Kazon attack in the event of a trap. Neelix suggests requesting help from a Talaxian colony on Prema II, although they will be out of communications range by the time they reach Kazon space, while Ensign Harry Kim comes up with an echo-displacement method to make it seem like they have reinforcements. The Doctor has a more extreme idea: using the holoemitters to create literal holographic starships. Kim and Lt. jg B'Elanna Torres are skeptical, but they think it might work. ]] Voyager follows the warp trail leading away from the buoy and finds a lone Kazon shuttle, the life support system of which has been destroyed. Inside is Tierna, one of Seska's aides, who claims Seska is dead and that he would be, too, had he not bribed one of the guards who was ordered to execute him. Chakotay remains suspicious, even though the evidence seems to corroborate Tierna's story and the Kazon appears reluctant to help them return to Kazon-Nistrim space. However, when Tierna, under duress, gives them the command code for the Kazon defense net, allowing them to see the location of the Kazon ships they need to avoid, even Chakotay seems convinced. The only problem with their route is that the area is inhabited by Kazon factions loyal to no one, who will attack anyone. Voyager is impervious to the first such attack, so as they pass out of contact range with the Talaxian colony, Janeway meets with Suder to talk about his proposal. She seems optimistic and promises to discuss it with Kes, but to Suder's dismay does not agree immediately. He reminds her that he only wants to do something for the ship. :"Captain's log, supplemental. None of the four Kazon attacks have caused serious damage, but the starboard ventral has been hit each time, complicating repairs on the secondary command processors." Successive engagements with the rogue Kazon continue to target the same area on the starboard side of the ship, eventually taking out the secondary command processors, a nonessential but suspicious target. Tierna claims he does not know what the motive could be, so Janeway orders the ship to turn back. Just as Voyager reverses course, eight Kazon attack cruisers head toward them. There appears to be an obvious escape left open to them, so rather than evasive maneuvers, Janeway opts to charge at the lead ship while implementing Kim's deflector trick. It works, diverting half of the ships away from Voyager, and they manage to destroy at least one Kazon ship with the added diversion from The Doctor's holographic ships. A humorous accident during the implementation of his idea accidentally projects him into space for a moment, making him very indignant towards Torres. Meanwhile, alone in his quarters, Tierna takes off his entire toenail (apparently artificial) to reveal some kind of needle. Sticking himself with it, he gets a pained look on his face as his body expands exponentially. He explodes, blowing a hole in Suder's wall, rupturing a plasma conduit and damaging several of Voyager s systems in the process. As the holographic ships disappear and the crew desperately attempts to get Voyager functional, the Kazon ships concentrate their firepower on it and close in. Lt. jg Tom Paris offers to take a shuttle to head back and ask the Talaxians for help. Janeway agrees, however the shuttle is immediately fired upon and Voyager quickly loses contact with him. The Kazon begin to board the ship through its cargo bay, at which point Janeway realizes the futility of the situation and activates the auto-destruct sequence. However, the sequence fails to initiate; it cannot do so without the secondary command processors. The Kazon-Nistrim board Voyager and fight their way to the bridge, killing two bridge personnel, and Janeway quickly realizes that there is no use in resisting and orders her officers to hold their fire. She demands to speak with Maje Cullah, who gladly enters – accompanied by Seska and her child. Under the impression that Chakotay raped Seska, Culluh has decided to raise the boy as his own. Seska and the Kazon take the crew to an empty cargo bay and hold them until Voyager reaches an M-class planet, where the Starfleet officers are unloaded and stripped of their combadges. "A fitting end for a people who would not share their technology," Culluh gloats as he holds Janeway's combadge in his hand. "Let's see if you manage to survive...without it." As Voyager takes off, staffed by Culluh's officers, Janeway and the crew are abandoned on a barren, volcanically active planet without their technology, shelter or any means of sustenance... [[Basics, Part II (episode)|''TO BE CONTINUED…]] Memorable Quotes "''Work on The Doctor with it, B'Elanna." : - Captain Janeway, meaning to say "Work with The Doctor on it." "Unable to initiate self-destruct sequence due to damage to secondary command processors." : - The computer, to Captain Janeway, who realizes in horror why the Kazon had been targeting Voyager's secondary command processors: to prevent her from destroying the ship before they could capture it. "Why is it so dark in here? Somebody turn on the lights." : - Culluh, humorously voicing fans' opinions of the Starfleet tendency to darken the bridge while on red alert "Help! Man overboard!" : - The Doctor, after inadvertently being projected out into space "Why would these factions of Kazon loyal to no one all have the same agenda? And why would that agenda focus on a non-essential area of the ship?" "I don't know. But it feels like we're being pecked to death by ducks." : - Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway discussing the tactics of the attacking Kazon "A fitting end for a people who would not share their technology. Let's see if you manage to survive without it." : - Culluh "Do you really think we're going to be rescued, Captain?" "You're the morale officer, Neelix. You tell me." "Help is on the way!" : - Neelix and Captain Janeway Background Information * According to Star Trek Monthly, the episode's title reflects the stranding of USS Voyager s crew on a primitive planet without their technology, forcing them to go "back to basics" in order to survive. * This is the second episode of Star Trek: Voyager to feature the ship landing on the surface of a planet. The first time was in . *The Doctor's program now includes an automatic reactivation feature called, "Medical Holographic Recall." The Doctor is able to set the time to be off, and opts to be reactivated again in twelve hours in this episode. When reactivated, The Doctor is in the same position as he was when he initiated the recall feature. This feature is never seen again. *The Doctor is now capable of faking his own deactivation. This feature may or may not be part of the "Medical Holographic Recall" reactivation feature. *This is the first episode of Voyager that takes place in a Stardate past 50000.0. took place on stardate 49690.1 (2372), and takes place on 50023.7 (2373). Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.11, . *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek - Greatest Battles: *In feature-length form, as part of the UK VHS release Star Trek: Voyager - Movies: Volume 1 (with "Future's End"), . *As part of the VOY Season 2 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway Also starring * Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres * Jennifer Lien as Kes * Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok * Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Special Guest Star * Brad Dourif as Lon Suder Guest Stars * Anthony De Longis as Culluh * John Gegenhuber as Tierna * Martha Hackett as Seska * Henry Darrow as Kolopak Co-Stars * Scott Haven as Kazon #1 * Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars * Tarik Ergin as Ayala * Heather Ferguson as a command division officer * Holiday Freeman as an operations division officer * Sue Henley as Ensign Brooks * Kerry Hoyt as Crewman Fitzpatrick * Donald R. Jankiewicz as a Hanon IV native * Pat Jankiewicz as a Hanon IV native * Susan Lewis as an operations division officer * Dennis Madalone as a science division officer * Louis Ortiz as Ensign Culhane * Shepard Ross as Ensign Murphy * Jennifer Somers as a science division officer * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa References autonomic response analysis; Betazoid; bronchial tissue; Cardassian echelon; class 2 shuttle; command code; concussion; defense net; deflector grid; dispersal pattern; disruptor; duck; echo displacement; floriculture; Gema IV (Gema system); Hanon IV; holoemitter; Kazon-Halik; Kazon-Nistrim; Kazon carrier vessel; Kazon raider; Kazon shuttle; leola root soup; magic; nitrogen tetroxide; nitrogen; Paxim; parabolic mirror; polycythemia; Prema II (Prema system); pulmozine; secondary command processor; self-destruct; spinal cord; Talaxian; Talaxian fighter; Tenarus Cluster; ''Voyager'', USS External Links * |next= }} de:Der Kampf ums Dasein, Teil I es:Basics, Part I fr:Basics, Part I nl:Basics, Deel I Category:VOY episodes